treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Gets Interrupted
'''Dragon Gets Interrupted '''is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon is in his living room reading his book but then Ostrich comes over for a favor, she wants Dragon to see her cool move, after that he gets back to his book then Beaver calls him and asks him to come over, Dragon asks Beaver if he can come over after but Beaver tells Dragon that it's kind of an emergency which is definitely important so he rushes over to Beaver's house and sees what the emergency is but it doesn't seem to be an emergency, Beaver just asks Dragon about his back scratching machine, Dragon suggests to Beaver that he should call it a tickling machine instead and Beaver loves that idea, Dragon is about to go home until Beaver invites him over for tea which Dragon doesn't mind since he doesn't want to be rude, then he's back to his book until Mail Mouse comes over for a favor and calling him a good friend, Dragon helps Mail Mouse with her stamps, she asks him for a glass of water and it works out, then he gets back to his book until Alligator comes over with the hiccups and asks Dragon to help him get rid of them, then Ostrich comes back over and she wants him to hear her other superhero call she just made up, them Mail Mouse comes back appreciating Dragon's help and bringing him some flowers but she doesn't know where to put them, then Beaver calls him again asking him about his tickling machine too tickley, Dragon finally lets it out and tells all his friends the truth about his alone time, Dragon really appreciates all his friends coming over and asking him for help which he's always happy for that he appreciates but he tells them that he's been busy himself trying to read his book all day but they keep interrupting him so they ask him why he never said so, because he didn't want to be rude or hurt their feelings but they understand his concern and wants alone time, he apologizes to them and they accept his apology, he changes his mind and does 1 more favor for all of them since they've been asking him for help so much, he invites all his friends over to his house reading his book to them which they enjoy, because he never wanted his friends feeling left out anyway so he reads the ending but Mail Mouse asks them if he can read it to them again from the beginning so he rereads his book again to them as the episode ends. Trivia * Everyone appears in this episode except Cat. * Dragon unplugs the telephone so that no one would call him but when Alligator, Ostrich, and Mail Mouse come over asking him for help, Beaver somehow calls him again but he unplugged the phone so it's unknown how he just called him again when the telephone was unplugged, he never even plugged it back in. * All Dragon wanted to do is read is book until his friends get in the way asking him for so much help but finally tells him that he's busy but he never wanted them feeling left out so he makes it up to them and invites them over to his house reading his book to them, friends are more important than reading books. Goofs * This episode was namely "Cat Gets Interrupted", known for an auto correct on Knowledge Kids, except Cat doesn't appear in this episode, Dragon is actually the one getting interrupted by his friends Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse, so it's originally supposed to be called "Dragon Gets Interrupted". Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes